2016
TV episodes The 100 * The 100: Watch the Thrones 12 Monkeys * 12 Monkeys: Year of the Monkey Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Bouncing Back * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Inside Man * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Parting Shot * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Watchdogs * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Spacetime * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Team American Horror Story * American Horror Story: Battle Royale * American Horror Story: Be Our Guest Arrow * Arrow: Beacon of Hope * Arrow: Eleven-Fifty-Nine * Arrow: Monument Point * Arrow: Lost in the Flood * Arrow: Schism * Arrow: Legacy * Arrow: The Recruits * Arrow: A Matter of Trust Bitten * Bitten: Our Own Blood Daredevil * Daredevil: New York's Finest * Daredevil: Penny and Dime The Flash * Flash: The New Rogues Fear the Walking Dead * Fear the Walking Dead: Monster * Fear the Walking Dead: We All Fall Down * Fear the Walking Dead: Ouroboros * Fear the Walking Dead: Blood in the Streets * Fear the Walking Dead: Captive * Fear the Walking Dead: Sicut Cervus * Fear the Walking Dead: Shiva * Fear the Walking Dead: Grotesque * Fear the Walking Dead: Los Muertos * Fear the Walking Dead: Do Not Disturb * Fear the Walking Dead: Pablo & Jessica * Fear the Walking Dead: Pillar of Salt * Fear the Walking Dead: Date of Death * Fear the Walking Dead: Wrath * Fear the Walking Dead: North Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 9 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 10 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 11 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 12 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 13 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 14 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 15 * Fear the Walking Dead: Flight 462: Chapter 16 The Flash * Flash: King Shark * Flash: Back to Normal Gotham * Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... * Gotham: Burn the Witch * Gotham: Look Into My Eyes Legends of Tomorrow * Legends of Tomorrow: Pilot (Part 1) * Legends of Tomorrow: Pilot (Part 2) * Legends of Tomorrow: Out of Time * Legends of Tomorrow: The Justice Society of America * Legends of Tomorrow: Invasion! Lucifer * Lucifer: Pilot * Lucifer: Liar, Liar, Slutty Dress on Fire Luke Cage * Luke Cage: Moment of Truth * Luke Cage: Code of the Streets * Luke Cage: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? * Luke Cage: Step in the Arena * Luke Cage: Just to Get a Rep * Luke Cage: Suckas Need Bodyguards * Luke Cage: Manifest * Luke Cage: Blowin' Up the Spot * Luke Cage: DWYCK * Luke Cage: Take It Personal * Luke Cage: Now You're Mine * Luke Cage: Soliloquy of Chaos * Luke Cage: You Know My Steez One Punch Man * One Punch Man: The Strongest Man * One Punch Man: The Lone Cyborg * One Punch Man: The Obsessive Scientist * One Punch Man: The Strongest Hero * One Punch Man: The Ultimate Mentor * One Punch Man: The Terrifying City * One Punch Man: The Ultimate Disciple * One Punch Man: The Deep Sea King * One Punch Man: Unyielding Justice * One Punch Man: Unparalleled Peril * One Punch Man: The Dominator of the Universe * One Punch Man: The Strongest Hero Penny Dreadful * Penny Dreadful: The Day Tennyson Died * Penny Dreadful: Predators Far and Near * Penny Dreadful: Good and Evil Braided Be * Penny Dreadful: A Blade of Grass * Penny Dreadful: This World Is Our Hell * Penny Dreadful: No Beast So Fierce * Penny Dreadful: Ebb Tide * Penny Dreadful: Perpetual Night * Penny Dreadful: The Blessed Dark Preacher * Preacher: See * Preacher: The Possibilities * Preacher: Monster Swamp * Preacher: South Will Rise Again * Preacher: Sundowner * Preacher: He Gone * Preacher: El Valero * Preacher: Finish the Song * Preacher: Call and Response Stranger Things * Stranger Things: The Vanishing of Will Byers * Stranger Things: The Weirdo on Maple Street * Stranger Things: Holly, Jolly * Stranger Things: The Body * Stranger Things: The Flea and the Acrobat * Stranger Things: The Monster * Stranger Things: The Bathtub * Stranger Things: The Upside Down Supergirl * Supergirl: Blood Bonds * Supergirl: Childish Things * Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet * Supergirl: For the Girl Who Has Everything * Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way * Supergirl: Solitude * Supergirl: Falling * Supergirl: Worlds Finest * Supergirl: Manhunter * Supergirl: Myriad * Supergirl: Better Angels * Supergirl: The Adventures of Supergirl * Supergirl: The Last Children of Krypton Teen Wolf * Teen Wolf: The Last Chimera Timeless * Timeless: Pilot * Timeless: The Assassination of Abraham Lincoln The Walking Dead * Walking Dead: No Way Out * Walking Dead: The Next World * Walking Dead: Knots Untie * Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet * Walking Dead: The Same Boat * Walking Dead: Twice as Far * Walking Dead: East * Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth * Walking Dead: The Day Will Come When You Won't Be * Walking Dead: The Well * Walking Dead: The Cell * Walking Dead: Go Getters * Walking Dead: Swear * Walking Dead: Sing Me a Song * Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating Westworld * Westworld: The Original * Westworld: Chestnut * Westworld: The Stray The X-Files * The X-Files: Founder's Mutation * The X-Files: Babylon Films * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Captain America: Civil War * Deadpool * Doctor Strange * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (Japan) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens * Suicide Squad * X-Men: Apocalypse Comics Comics that debuted in * A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong Vol 1 * Action Lab: Dog of Wonder Vol 1 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 * All-New Wolverine Vol 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Aquaman Vol 8 * Astria Vol 1 * Athena Voltaire and the Volcano Goddess Vol 1 * Batgirl and the Birds of Prey Vol 1 * Black Panther Vol 6 * Blue Beetle Vol 11 * Captain America: Civil War Prelude Vol 1 * Cavewoman: Raptorella Vol 1 * Daredevil/Punisher: Seventh Circle Vol 1 * Flash Gordon: Kings Cross Vol 1 * Grimm Fairy Tales Vol 2 * Moon Knight Vol 8 * Ms. Marvel Vol 4 * Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! Vol 1 * Penny Dreadful Vol 1 * Prowler Vol 2 * Queen of Vampires Vol 1 * Raven Vol 1 * Robyn Hood: I Love NY Vol 1 * Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 * Snotgirl Vol 1 * Star Wars: Poe Dameron Vol 1 * Suicide Squad Vol 4 * Superman Vol 4 * Vampblade Vol 1 * Wonder Woman Vol 5 * Wonder Woman '77 Vol 1 Comics that were discontinued in * Arhian: Head Huntress Vol 1 * Astonishing Ant-Man Vol 1 * Captain America: Civil War Prelude Vol 1 * Cavewoman: Raptorella Vol 1 * Crossed: Badlands Vol 1 * Daredevil/Punisher: Seventh Circle Vol 1 * Detective Comics Vol 2 * Green Arrow Vol 5 * Grimm Fairy Tales Vol 1 * Lobo Vol 3 * Maxx: Maxximized Vol 1 * Robyn Hood Vol 2 * New Suicide Squad Vol 1 * Penny Dreadful Vol 1 * Secret Wars Vol 1 * Star Wars: Darth Vader Vol 1 Issues * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 1 * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2 * Aquaman: Rebirth 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress 1 * Arhian: Head Huntress 2 * Arhian: Head Huntress 3 * Arhian: Head Huntress 4 * Astria 1 * Astria 2 * Batgirl and the Birds of Prey 1 * Flash: The Silver Age 1 * Locke & Key: Small World 1 * Man-Thing by Steve Gerber: The Complete Collection 2 * Queen of Vampires 1 * Queen of Vampires 2 * Queen of Vampires 3 * Queen of Vampires 4 * Queen of Vampires 5 * Queen of Vampires 6 * Queen of Vampires 7 * Snotgirl 1 * Snotgirl 2 * Swamp Thing Vol 6 5 * Walking Dead 150 * Walking Dead 151 * Walking Dead 152 * Walking Dead 153 * Walking Dead 154 * Walking Dead 155 * Walking Dead 156 * Walking Dead 157 * Walking Dead 158 * Walking Dead 159 * Walking Dead 160 * Walking Dead 161 * Wonder Woman Vol 5 1 * Wonder Woman Vol 5 2 * Wonder Woman '77 1 Novels * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (novelization) * Star Wars: Catalyst Reference Books * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide Category:2016